WereJaguar
by imagines-and-dreams
Summary: I never stay in one place for long. With help from a close friend, I was able to get a loft in Beacon Hills and join a pack. Then, everything got complicated. Based on Imagines from my blog, imagines-dreams..
1. My Loft

They were not supposed to be there. I was informed of a new place, a new hideout. There I was with the key, with the papers, in my new hideout, but there were some kids there, too.

"Who are you?" one of them asked pointedly. A boy with many moles on his face and a comical sense of balance. He had tried to place his hand coolly on the table, but it slipped, allowing him to stumble a little.

I blinked and held up my papers. "It's my loft."

"It's Derek's loft, actually," another boy explained kindly. His brown eyes were warm and genuine. His jaw was a bit askew, but he still smiled.

I nodded. "Which he gave to me. So, if you don't mind, please, leave." I dropped my suitcase by the couch and unzipped it, already unpacking my things.

"You know Derek?" a feminine voice asked me, stepping closer. Her voice was soft and gentle. A bit playful, too.

I looked over my shoulder, immediately associating the voice with the redhead girl. "he's my best friend." Only friend, but I didn't want to specify. "Which is why he left the place with me when he went frolicking off with Braeden. And he never told me about some kids in my loft."

"Have you heard of Scott McCall?"

I froze. That name. I knew that name. Never met the guy, but Derek talked highly about him, the true alpha. i never believed him. In all of my life, I've learned the legends that rare, were just stories, words passed through generations that got misinterpreted.

Then, I analyzed the voice. Feminine. Calculating. Sharp.

I stood up and faced the newest voice. A girl with short hair and observant fingers were flexing and always moving. She had quick reflexes, no doubt. That and she definitely didn't trust me.

I looked around. I inhaled through my nose. Yes, there was an alpha. I stared at the boy with soft brown eyes His hand was gripping another girl's, a girl with long black hair and a hand on her belt. She had a weapon, of course. However, my eyes were not trained on the readied weapons and the defensive stances. they were paying close attention to the boy with kind eyes, the true alpha, Scott McCall.

I smiled and licked my lips. I laughed a little. "Sorry." I scanned the six teenagers. "I just didn't expect the McCall pack to be so… young." I tilted my head. I bowed from the waist. "Evangeline Rivera, at your service. But friends call me Leen." I opened my suitcase and grabbed a photo of Derek and me at graduation. "Derek and I were best friends in high school."

"Paige." The one with no sense of balance licked his lips and stared at me. He nodded his head at me.

I stared at the floor and gulped. "You know the story. Of how Derek… of his blue eyes." It was a tragic story. I was part of it. I was someone who Derek lied to, trying to not get me involved. However, he found out that I was a very nosy and stubborn best friend.

I showed them the graduation photo. "Is all this proof enough?"

The short-haired girl accused, "Photoshop and torture. Easily attainable."

I sighed. "All right then." I pulled out my phone and called Derek. I put it on speaker mode and held it out for the six teenagers. "Derek?"

"Leen, what do you need?"

"Your little… True Alpha pack is questioning me."

"Malia, Stiles, she's trustworthy."

The boy with no balance rushed forward, almost tripping a few times, before gabbing my phone. "What's the nickname I gave you?"

"Stiles," Derek growled.

"I won't believe you til you say it."

Derek grumbled. "Sourwolf."

I sputtered a laugh.

"Shut up, Leen."

I laughed even more. "And this guy lived to call you that?" I laughed a bit more. "That's great." I swiped my phone away from him. "Anyway, proof enough, Stiles? Malia?"

The two nodded.

"What are you anyway?" a new voice asked. Strong, but shy. The blonde boy who was younger than the rest.

I smirked. "Oh, right. You've never encountered me before." I flexed my claws and growled. My eyes glowed an iridescent green. I craned my neck and smiled. "I'm called the WereJaguar." I smiled at their shocked expressions. "And, we have alpha." I looked at Malia. "Werecoyote." The redhead. "Banshee." The blonde boy. "Beta." the girl with black hair. "Kitsune." Stiles. "Human."

He corrected me, "Temporarily possessed, actually."

"Nogitsune?" I tilted my head.

"Yep."

I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, Allison tells me you need help with something in the woods."

"Allison?" the alpha asked. "You saw her?"

"Yeah. Met her family and some Isaac while chasing some witch. She told me that she missed you, but she's needed in France." I rolled my shoulders back, allowing my spots, stripes, and claws to disappear. "Now, we have work to do."

Scott smiled. "Well, welcome to the beginner pack."

I smirked. Maybe I'd stay here longer.


	2. Central City

"Stripes!"

I rolled my eyes. "Name's Evangeline, Stiles." I stared at the map in front of me.

Stiles dropped a bag of takeout on the map i was observing.

I blinked. I sneered, "Get it off."

Stiles nodded frantically, taking the bag away. "Any progress?"

"No," I answered. "All we know about this thing-"

"Or things."

"All we know is that it lurks in the forest. Never outside. But, it's not just in our forest." I took out another map. "Central City, Starling City, even Smallville have experienced similar encounters."

"Are the kidnappees all supernatural?"

I stared at the photos. "The ones I've checked, yes." I licked my lips. "It just doesn't make any sense. There's no trace of the victims. As if they just disappeared in the woods. Scents of victims are evenly spread throughout the forest. No footprints. No blood. No body." I shook my head. "There's just no sense in this case."

Stiles, with his mouth full, patted my shoulder. "Don'ff worry. You'll- You'll figwure it ouff soon." Stiles gulped his food down. "You know, everyone's gonna take a break tonight. I'm picking up Liam, Kira, and Lydia. Malia and Scott are carpooling. You should come."

I shook my head. "I'll pass. I will get to the bottom of this."

"Suit yourself. At least eat, ok?"

I laughed. "No promises, Flannel."

"See ya, Stripes!"

And he was gone. In more ways than one.

After hours at looking at maps, webpages, and books, I had left Derek's loft and drove to Scott's house. Melissa was at work, but I did have a key. I turned on the news to keep me awake. I left books open on the counter.

It was getting late. Really late. However, time of day wasn't really in my mind at the moment.

It wasn't until pounding reached my ears that I looked up from the many sheets of papers and stared into the night sky. I shook my head, fighting the drowsiness and dizziness. I strode to the door and opened it for the people arriving. Both were frantic, easily determined by the little time inbetween footsteps. One was more trained than the other, determined by the consistency in the steps. Scott, for sure. The other was lighter and controlled. A pattern not familiar to humans, but to animals. Malia, then.

My assumptions were correct. Scott and Malia rushed through the door. "(Y/n)!" Scott gasped. He sighed. "Are you ok?"

I nodded, taking in their condition. Both were out of breath, and their heart rates were too high, even for people who sprinted their way here. Big question was why weren't the others with them. "What's wrong?" I implored, leaning against a table.

"They're not answering their phones." Malia grit her teeth. "Scott we need to do something."

"Malia, we don't know what's out there. All we know is that they're missing."

"Then, we follow their scent."

"Into a trap? Or something we can't handle. Malia, you have to understand, we only have the three of us, you, me, and Leen."

Malia groaned in frustration. Leen, help me out here."

I tapped my fingers rhythmically deep in thought. "I say we bring Deaton into this. Maybe he knows something."

"We have nothing to go off of," Scott argued. "It's as if they vanished into thin air."

"Easy. Find a scent. Defeat the bad guy. Save our friends. Each second counts. We can't just stay here while Stiles, Kira, Lydia, and Liam are missing, probably suffering."

"You think I don't know that?" Scott braced his hands on the table. "We'll save them. We have to."

The tv, which was on in the background, caught your attention. "Meanwhile, in Central City, the infamous STAR Labs is missing two workers. The two who decided to stay, Dr. Caitlin Snow and Francisco Ramon, have vanished without trace as of two weeks ago."

I turned to the tv set. "Guys, this might help."

The reporter, a woman named Iris West, continued, "If these two seem familiar, please contact the Central City Police. One of the men working on this case, Barry Allen, has some details."

A young man, Barry Allen, appeared on screen. He was labeled as Central City Forensic Scientist. "Caitlin and Cisco have disappeared. There seem to be unknown substances, some sort of ash that was left behind at one of the sites of disappearance." The man held out a plastic bag with dark dust inside.

Malia blinked twice. "Scott, that's-"

"It can't be," he muttered. "In Central City?"

I shook my head. "Well, it is. That's mountain ash." I turned to Scott. "Can it be a coincidence?"

"Maybe, I guess, but it's too obvious"

"Why mountain ash?" Malia asked.

"Well, if they were trying to keep mythical creatures, they would need it," I pointed out. "Well, I guess we're going to Central City."

While driving the high school teens to Central City, someone called me. "Hello?"

"(Y/n)."

I smiled. "Derek. How are things?"

"I needed to check up on them. How's everyone?"

I looked at my rearview mirror. Scott was leaned over, his hands clasped and his fingers fidgeted. Malia was looking out the window, her eyes distant and glazed over. I sighed. "They've been better. I'm taking care of them. Don't worry."

He sighed. "I sent you over there to make sure they stay safe."

"I know. I know. You need to do your stuff with Braeden. They'll be safe, of course. It's just crazy over here."

"What happened?"

"Stiles, Kira, Liam, and Lydia are missing. We're traveling to Central City to find this dude named Barry Allen. He found some mountain ash near a sight of disappearance."

"That doesn't prove anything."

"It's the only lead we've got. There's no scent. Derek. I don't know what else to do."

He was silent for a few moments. "Do your best, Leen."

"Yeah. I can do that. For them. I'll see you later."

"Bye."

I sighed. I only went to Beacon Hills to take care of the kids, help them with the Dread Doctors, and everything. However, by the time I could leave, give the loft back to Derek and run, I couldn't bring myself to. The McCall Pack, they were were family. That was a lot for me already.

You smiled a little Stiles was right. Derek did rub off on you.

Stiles. His scent! I sniffed the air.

"Stiles," Malia whispered. "He was here."

Everything around you was forest. Scott, Malia, and I listened and sniffed for something, anything. However, the scent was gone. I stopped the car. "We have to search."

The two teen nodded. The three of us went in a group, afraid to lose someone else. The scents were weird. I smelled all of them and two others, probably Caitlin and Francisco. However, the rest was forest. There was no other human smell, or werewolf, werecoyote, werejaguar smell. It's as if the entire group just went camping or something.

The three of us went in circles. Scott even tried howling for the pack. There was no response. I smelled all of Stiles' anxiety, Lydia's worry, Liam's fright, and Kira's nervousness. It practically choked me.

Suddenly, wind whipped the three of us. "What the hell was that?!" Malia shouted.

In a blink of an eye, a young man, perhaps older than I was stood before me. My eyes widened at his outfit. He was in this weird red suit with a lightning bolt symbol on his chest. His face was covered. "Who are you?" he demanded.

I stepped in front of Malia and Scott. "I could say the same to you, Red."

"You shouldn't be here. It's not safe."

"I don't care. My friends are here somewhere. We need to find them. "

His eyes widened. "Your friends are missing, too? I can look for them."

"No thanks," Malia shouted. "We can handle this."

Red looked the teens up and down. "I'm not so sure about that."

Malia smirked. "I think we can." Her eyes glowed blue.

Scott gasped, grabbing her wrist. "Malia!"

"What? He's fast, in a forest, dressed in a red suit. He's probably seen weirder."

"She's right," I agreed. I tilted my head. My eyes glowed a shimmering green. "We can handle this."

The man smiled. "Well, then, I'm the Flash. I protect Central City. You are-"

"Leen. That's Scott and Malia." I sighed, staring at the endless forest surrounding me. "Now, we need to get to work."

The entire rest of the day, Flash ran around the entire forest, not finding anything. Malia, Scott, and I tried to sniff out something, but it was no use. The scents were everywhere we guys went. It wasn't stronger in any specific area. It was just the same.

Malia got frustrated. "Stiles! Come on! Where are you?" She grit her teeth. Her coyote came out. Her canines grew. Her eyes glowed. Her claws appeared. She slashed the bark off the nearest tree.

"Malia!" Scott placed a hand on her shoulder. "You shouldn't be doing that."

"What?" she snapped. "It's just a tree."

Suddenly, light flooded my eyes. I covered my eyes, squinting. A woman, with a flowing white gown and crown of flowers appeared. Her green eyes were filled with rage. "Just a tree, you say?" She shook her head. "That's not what nature is, dear."

The tree Malia scratched grew larger. Its branches wrapped around her.

"Malia!" everyone screamed.

Scott and I fully transformed into our forms. My eyes illuminated. My canines grew. Mylaws appeared. My skin transformed, grey stripes sliding over my skin. I growled. It felt good.

Animals, small and large, came at the woman's side. The woman laughed. "Aw, that's all cute. Freaks of nature think they can destroy it." She glared at us. Then, she grinned, facing her animals. "Sick 'em."

Animals came at me from everywhere. I slashed through fur, skin. One deer decided it didn't like me, charging. I jumped, letting the animal ram itself into a tree. "What did you do to our pack?!" I screamed.

The woman just shook her head. "You act so much like a jaguar. Yet, you're not as strong, aren't you?"

I growled. I tried to step forward and tripped. I looked back. Grass had grown, its blades holding my feet in place. More elongated, wrapping its tendrils around me. It may have been grass, but even my fangs would break its hold. I screamed in frustration.

The woman crouched down to look at you. "Aw, poor thing. Haven't your parents told you to not mess with Mother Nature?"

"Is that what you are? Some deranged psychopathic Mother Nature?"

She laughed. "Not at all. Diwata, my dear, a fairy of the forest. But, you and your kind have made me angry." She reached out to touch me. "It's so funny. You look like one of my creations. A jaguar, is it? But, stripes are not a good look for you." Then, she screeched. Some shield surrounded her, preventing her from touching me. She screamed, "What- What is this?"

Flash laughed from behind her. "Don't you know your own creation when you see it?" He uncurled his fingers, letting mountain ash fall to the ground.

The diwata screeched in horror.

The animals dispersed. The overgrown vegetation shrunk away, freeing Malia and me. Then, music reached your ears. My pack. Lydia, Stiles, Liam, and Kira, I could hear them. "Leen! Scott! Malia! Anyone!"

I beamed. Before I knew it, the missing appeared. Liam rushed to me first, engulfing me in a hug. I embraced Stiles, Kira, and Lydia. It was happy. Joy bubbled up in my stomach. I laughed. We were all together again. I allowed the kids to regroup and celebrate as I looked at Flash. He was embracing the two he had lost, a beautiful redhead and a man with shoulder-length hair.

I sighed, happy for the other team. The three invited my pack to Central City as a thank you and sorry for all that had happened. I found out that Flash was actually Barry Allen, the man on the news. The ones who were kidnapped, told their stories. Apparently, the diwata was just upset with all the supernatural occurrences going on in and nearby her forest. She wanted revenge, so she turned them into trees or other plants. Stiles kept on complaining about how he couldn't scratch himself while being a tree.

I, on the other, hand, just wanted to relax. It was a long day. Central City was beautiful. It was a very busy city. I just didn't find the town so interesting.

"Leen, wanna drink something?" Barry sat next to me. "We are treating, you know? Plus, we are in a coffee shop after all."

I smiled a little. "I'm fine." I took a sip of your water. "Just a long day, you know?"

Barry smiled a little. "Are you sure? I really want to buy you something. This place is great and you know, you're only here for like a day-" He cut himself off. "And I was babbling. Sorry."

I shrugged.

Barry cleared his throat. "I could show you around the city, maybe." He scratched the back of his neck. "You know, if you want to, or something."

I raised your eyebrow. I smelled all that he was feeling. Mostly, Barry was nervous. I never wanted too many complications in your life. I was already a werejaguar with a teenage pack and the gloomy werewolf was the only person I truly trusted. I didn't need another person to care about.

I smiled kindly. "I'm fine, Barry. Really."

My phone vibrated. I answered it. "Hello?"

"Leen, where are you now?"

"Derek? What? Oh, well, we're all safe now. We got them back." I smiled. "You have nothing to worry about."

"Are you back in Beacon Hills?"

"No. Still in Central City. I'm in some cafe called Jitters. Why?"

Stiles shouted, "Derek!"

I stopped my head around. Derek stood there in his signature leather jacket. Braeden was there as well. Knowing her, she probably had her gun in her boot. I beamed. I sauntered to them. Once in front of Derek, I shook my head with a smile. "You were supposed to trust me with them, Derek."

"Well, I had some work to do here."

I punched him lightly. "Welcome back, Sourwolf."

Derek rolled his eyes. "Thanks for that, Stripes."


End file.
